No habrá un día
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: One shot. Spoilers S03E11. "No habrá un día que pase en el que no piense en ti." Un momento en la vida de Hook luego de separarse de Emma.


**No habrá un día.**

El barco se balanceaba en algún mar de nombre desconocido. Hook supuso que debería llamarse de alguna forma, pero tampoco se interesó demasiado en saberlo. No se interesó demasiado en nada, a decir verdad.

La noche había caído hacía una hora y el agua se confundía con un abismo infinito y oscuro. El ron se estaba acabando y eso resultaba preocupante. Lo bebía como si fuera una anestesia para el dolor de su alma.

Contemplando el mismísimo vacío, Hook se preguntó si estaría condenado a amar a las personas equivocadas. Milah había sido su gran amor, pero viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, era evidente que no estaban destinados a morir juntos. Pensó en cómo había abandonado a su hijo solo para huir con él y sintió escalofríos. A pesar de ser el hijo de El Osucro, el nieto de Pan y el padre del niño de Emma, no podía decir que Baelfire mereciera mal alguno.

Después de que Milah muriera, pasó años pensando cada día en ella, alimentando su recuerdo con las ansias de venganza. Pero cuando al fin había logrado cicatrizar esa herida y mirar hacia el futuro, llegó Emma a su vida, y se fue, tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Al despedirse, le había dicho que no habría un día en el que no pensara en ella , y había sido sincero. Se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saberlo con exactitud. La lealtad al amor verdadero era un buen hábito y Killian Jones había sabido ser un excelente caballero. Y algo, algo de ese joven respetable todavía quedaba en el interior del pirata en el que se había convertido.

Se recostó en la cama con dificultad, aferrándose a la petaca como si no existirá nada más en el mundo. Cerró los ojos, y al instante, el barco se movió ligeramente. Él conocía lo que significaba. Algo o alguien había entrado. Acto seguido, las maderas empezaron a crujir con cada paso del visitante.

Por un momento, sintió el impulso de pararse y ponerse a la defensiva. Pero la angustia lo mantenía atado a la cama. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba? Emma estaba en otro mundo, sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Quizá hasta hubiera conocido a otro hombre, un tipo adorable y cariñoso con Henry…

Cuando la persona entró a su camarote supe que no era un enemigo, o que al menos no pretendía atacarlo. Si no, ya lo hubiese hecho. La figura, una sombra borrosa a sus ojos, simplemente se quedó parado, mirándolo.

Instantes después, la sombra habló.

—Hook —dijo, en un tono entre agresivo y frustrado.

Cuando distinguió de quién era la voz, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

—¡Oh! —comentó sin moverse, aún con la botella pegada a su brazo— ¡Pero si es el incorruptible Charming!

Charming no contestó.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —insistió Hook.

—Vine a visitarte.

Hook volvió a reír.

—¡Ponte cómodo! —dijo, de forma burlona, sabiendo el caos presente en toda la embarcación. Luego, se incorporó ligeramente y levantó la petaca—. ¿Ron?

Charming bufó.

—Levántate —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Por Emma.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Por Emma —murmuró Hook—. Por alguien que no veré nunca más…

—No digas tonterías —se apresuró a añadir Charming, irritado—. La encontraremos. Snow y yo estamos trabajando en ello.

Hook volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—¡Debí suponerlo! No van a descansar hasta que la familia esté unida. ¿Y? ¿Algún progreso?

—Ninguno —admitió Charming. Hook volvió a reír—. Pero tan solo han pasado dos meses. Hay esperanzas.

Hook puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esperanza, esperanza. La esperanza no les ha servido de mucho hasta ahora.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Esta vez, el que habló fue Hook, ya visiblemente molesto.

—¿Tengo que preguntártelo de nuevo? —dijo—. ¿A qué demonios has venido?

—Ya te lo dije, a ver cómo estabas —Miró alrededor con un dejo de desprecio—. Veo que mal.

Hook lo ignoró.

—Escúchame —dijo Charming con voz firme—. Levántate. Y si no confías en que nosotros la encontremos, búscala tú. No me gusta decirlo, pero sé que ella te recordará sin importar la magia de la maldición. Y ahora, dejando de lado un instante que ella es mi hija y que nunca te querría como yerno, te aconsejo que pongas un poco más de voluntad. Eso es lo que ella querría, en el fondo…

—Vete —sentenció Hook, molesto. No quería pensar, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Si el destino le había arrebatado a Milah, ¿por qué no le arrebataría también a Emma?

—No te preocupes, es lo que pensaba hacer —contestó el Rey. Se giró para marcharse, pero luego volvió a dirigirse a Hook—. Una última cosa: si nos llega a suceder algo a Snow y a mí, confío en ti.

En ese mismo instante, Hook supo que había un significado oculto detrás de esas últimas palabras, pero Charming se marchó sin dejar lugar a preguntas.


End file.
